


"Does this help?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: A prequel to 'Is something bothering you?'
Series: Striketober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	"Does this help?"

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to 'Is something bothering you?'

“He’s in a fuckin’ terrible mood” Barclay grumbles. 

“Robin has a date” Pat tells him. 

Barclay rolls his eyes.

“God help us.”

After he’s left, she boils the kettle and pops some biscuits onto a plate. Three chocolate Hobnobs and one wrapped in foil, from the stash kept for clients. Before she brings the tray through, she adds an extra Hobnob.

He looks so miserable that she forgives him the fact that he’s smoking out of the window.

“Does this help?” she asks drily, depositing the tray.

He looks at the mug of tea and plate of biscuits and gives her a brief nod.


End file.
